traidora
by dniz18
Summary: pues este fic ya se terminó, por fin. La traicion es algo horrible, pero todo pasa por algo
1. Default Chapter

- estoy arta de todo, y de todos, arta de la torre, arta de robin, cyborg, robin y starfire, arta de los titanes, arta del bien ,arta de tener que reprimirme, arta de tener que ser como soy - pensaba Raven cuando estaba acostada sin poder dormir - siempre tengo que reprimirme, siempre tengo que guardar mis emociones, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos, todo. Y todo por protegerlos, todo por proteger a los titanes, a la ciudad, a las personas, siempre tengo que ir y pelear contra los mas estupidos villanos como el doctor luz, mad mod , slade............................slade, ese sujeto, el me puede ayudar, el puede ayudarme a dejar esta patetica vida - se levanto de su cama se puso su uniforme de siempre y salio de su habitacion con mucho silencio para que ninguno de sus compañeros se enterara de que estaba hacirndo, pero no le resulto,ya que robin estaba despierto en una de sus invetigaciones.

- despierta tan tarde? - le pregunta

- asi es - le respondio ella con su fria y monotona voz de siempre, se encamino hacia la salida esperando que no le dijera nada mas

- vas a salir? -

- no tengo mis emociones controladas y tu sabes que puede pasar, voy a salir para calmarme - mintio ella

- ten cuidado - le dijo por ultimo y se fue a su habitacion

Raven salio de la torre prefirriendo caminar, queria ir a la guarida de slade pero no sabia donde estaba, la unica vez que habia ido fue cuando robin se habia convertido en su aprendis pero ese lugar fue destruido y era ilogico que slade siguiera ahi, siguio caminando por un rato, lo bueno era que no habia nadie en las calles lo cual le gustaba ya que ella no se caracterizaba por agradarle a la gente

- para que quiero encontrar a slade?, que hare si lo encuentro?, mejor me regreso a la torre - dijo raven para si misma, se dio media vuelta e intento regresar a su casa pero se topo con algo o mas bien con alguien

- raven quien me busca me encuentra - le dijo slade que estaba parado frente a ella, Raven retrocedio y varios de sus robots ninjas ya estaban detras de ella.

- raven, se que me querias para algo, yo los observo a cada momento, a cada uno de ustedes, ¿que quieres? -

- slade...-

- veo que no tienes intenciones de pelear, ¿pero que hace una titan buscandome para algo que no sea atraparme? - le pregunto agarrando la cara de Raven

- slade, quiero ser tu aprendis - le respondio ella sin pensar, slade se sorprendio y la solto

- tu sabes que estoy interesado en Robin y en Terra, tu no me sirves -

- Robin nunca te hara caso y Terra se fue huyendo - le dijo ella quitandose la capucha dejando ver una mirada firme

- quiza tengas razon, ¿pero por que ese cambio tan radical Raven? -

- no lo se -

- que hay de tus amigos?, los demas titanes? -

- no me importan -

- los traicionarias? - le pregunto slade, y ella se quedo sin habla - ese silencio me dice que no, que sucede?, solo me estas haciendo una broma? -

-yo nunca bromeo -

- entonces estoy confundido, una chica como tu no me seria del todo util -

- si o no? - le pregunto ella con desesperacion

- ten paciencia raven, como tu me has contestado... no lo se - le respondio slade y despues desaparecio

Raven se quedo afuera hasta el amanecer, pensando en lo torpe que habia sido al decirle a Slade que queria ser su aprendis

- traicione a mis amigos con el solo hecho de buscar a slade, que tonteria hise, espero que ellos nunca se enteren - penso ella y se encamino a su hogar

- buenos dias raven, aclaraste tus ideas? - pregunto robin al ver a la chica entrar

- claro - le respondio ella

- hola amiga, quieres un platillo originario de mi planeta? - le pregunto starfire con entusiasmo pero raven solo le nego con la cabeza

- hey raven, quieres desayunar?, huevos de tofu con leche de soya, que te parece? - le pregunta el chico bestia y tambien le contesto que no

- chicos, no dormi nada, me voy a ir a mi habitacion - les informo a todos y se fue a su habitacion para meditar un poco

- estoy preocupado por ella - les dice robin a los otros tres

- por que? - le pregunta el chico bestia

- ayer no durmio, creo que esta teniendo problemas o algo asi -

- no lo creo, si tuviera un problema las cosas explotarian con sus poderes - dijo cyborg ,

el telefono suena, y cyborg va a contestar

- raven!!!, te hablan por telefono!!! -grita el gran robot y todos se asombran ya que raven nunca recibe llamadas

raven bajo levitando y agarro la bocina del telefono

¨raven, estuve pensando en tu propuesta de anoche. creo que si estoy interesado, te hare una prueba primero, ahora a lascinco de la tarde voy a atacar

el principal banco de la ciudad ahi quiero que te destaques, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz y si no me complaces les dire a tus compañeritos lo que me

pediste ¨

Slade colgo, y Raven penso dos cosas, una que era la oportunidad para demostrarle a ese tonto lo que ella era , y la dos era que se iba ameter en un lio con los titanes


	2. capitulo 2

Bueno pues aquí esta la continuación de mi historia, sé que quiza no sea buena y quiza no les agrade pero... adivinen que, no me importa es MI fic y yo puedo hacer con él lo que se ME plazca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A las 4:59 de la tarde la alarma empezó a sonar y los cinco jóvenes se reunieron para ver que estaba ocurriendo,

- es Slade, esta robando el banco de la cuidad, tenemos que detenerlo, TITANES AL ATAQUE!!! - grito el líder del equipo y los otros cuatro lo siguieron hacia el lugar del crimen.

- ¡¡ríndete Slade!! - ordenó Róbin al llegar al banco en donde se encontraban un considerable numero de robots enemigos, Róbin como era de costumbre cada vez que peleaban con Slade era el que acaparaba a los enemigos y el que destruía a mas de sus trabajadores, Raven sabia que era momento de actuar, respiro hondo para quitarse la tensión y recito su hechizo mágico, como en esta ocasión no quería contenerse dejo que su parte demoníaca se apoderara de su ser, la figura de un cuervo negro se formo alrededor de ella, sus ojos cambiaron a blanco luego a rojo y por ultimo a negro, en su cara se formo una sonrisa malévola y comenzó a atacar, empezó por acabar a los sujetos que estaban a su alrededor, con un simple pensamiento hacia volar en pedazos a su enemigo, ya que sus oponentes cercanos estaban muertos siguió con los de Starfire, chico bestia y Cyborg, el gran cuervo voló alrededor destruyendo a cualquiera que se le acercara y dominando casi tan bien como Róbin la situación, los otros tres titanes veía a Raven asombrados de su comportamiento y ahora tenían a dos maniáticos venciendo a sus rivales cada vez más rápido y con mas fuerza o poder, Róbin también la miraba admirado y parecía que estaban compitiendo por que ninguno de los dos se rendía y cada vez desafiaban a mas adversarios al mismo tiempo, uno detrás de otro los villanos eran vencidos sin necesidad de los demás integrantes del equipo.

- Quién a matado a mas de esas cosas, ¿Róbin o Raven? - indago el chico bestia mientras veía como ambas personas cuyos nombres comienzan con R saltaban y golpeaban a sus oponentes

- creo que nunca había vista a Rae con tanto poder y energía - comentó Cyborg viendo como su amiga terminaba con 7 al mismo tiempo con un fuerte campo de energía

- amigos, ya ganamos, dejen de pelear - dijo Starfire

- falta Slade - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo corriendo a alcanzar al criminal que por obvias razones y por sentido común ya había abandonado el edificio.

Tanto Raven como Robin respiraban agitadamente viendo con satisfacción el lugar con cientos de cadáveres androides que ellos habían derrotado.

- buen trabajo Rae, estuviste excelente , Slade se acobardo y huyo de nosotros - mencionó Róbin con buena intención pero ella no le pudo contestar necesitaba calmarse cuanto antes o su lado oscuro acabaría también con inocentes, cualquier palabra que huviera salido de su boca le huviera costado caro.

Cuando llegaron a la torre lo primero que hizo fue irse a su cuarto y meditar, no quería dejarse dominar por su demoníaco yo, al irse dejo a sus colegas mas preocupados por ella.

- es oficial, se comporta rara, de hecho, más rara de lo normal -expresó el chico bestia a los demás que solo asintieron y contemplaban como su compañera se alejaba.

- me pregunto que tiene,se ha comportado muy extraña desde que recibio esa llamada - dijo robin preocupado por la conducta de su amiga

- yo tambien estoy preocupada por nuestra amiga, definitivamente hay algo mal.....- dijo starfire antes de ser interrumpida por el timbre del telefono, nuevamente cyborg fue a conestar

- Raven te hablan denuevo!!! - grito y robin agarro la bocina del aparto antes de que la chica gotica llegara,

- Quién eres? - interrogo el líder

- no crees que eso es falta de educación Robin? - le reclamo Raven al llegar a la habitación

- Raven tu sabes que solo me preocupo -

- ¿me das el teléfono? - le sugirió Raven y Robin se lo dio sin mucha seguridad y al instante Slade le estaba hablando

¨ Raven, muy buen trabajo el de este día, me hace pensar que realmente serias de gran ayuda, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a discutir lo que quieres?, basándonos a eso veremos lo que yo pretendo hacer contigo ¨

- dime donde y cuando - exigió ella en saber

¨ el almacén 25 cerca del muelle, a la 1 de la mañana, te estare esperando, no llegues tarde¨

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huh que emocionante ya quiero ver que sucede en el siguiente capitulo, todavía no se como continuarlo así que las sugerencias son bien recibidas, por favor manden un review apretando el pequeño botoncito de abajo, también las criticas malas e hirientes son bien recibidas ,hasta luego.


	3. capitulo III

Para aclarar:

>lo que escribí al principio del segundo capitulo no fue por nada de lo que me dijeron, es que una amiga me dijo que mi historia era patética, e ahí la razón del mensajito.

>Terra no tuvo nada que ver con Slade, solo se fue y nunca regresara

>mel: que bueno que notaste la mejora en mi ortografía por que me costo mucho trabajo D

>no sé si vaya a ver parejas, no obstante la vida de una escritura es muy cambiante y como puede que si posea un romance puede que no lo tenga.

**>¡ah! Y por cierto los jovenes titanes no me pertenecen**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- ¡exijo saber quien te llamo! -cuestiono el capitán del grupo (Róbin) en cuanto vio a la chica colgar.

- no tienes derecho a pedirme eso - respondió Raven con apatía y se encamino a su habitación

- Raven, compréndelo, somos tus amigos y no tienes por que ocultarnos nada - le dijo Róbin logrando que la chica se detuviera, suspirara y se diera media vuelta para nuevamente quedar de frente con ellos.

- yo sé que somos amigos y me alegra mucho que lo seamos, pero hay cosas que pueden mas que la amistad -

- ¿qué puede mas que el sentimiento mutuo entre varias personas donde la verdad, la honestidad y todo el valor de lo que es bueno y alegre esta presente?, Somos un equipo unido y siempre debemos hacer lo posible para seguir así, esta es una unidad donde los camaradas pueden superar juntos las tragedias y problemas de uno de los integrantes, donde no importa nada mas que dar el apoyo incondicional a tu más apreciado amigo y compañero, esta vez nos toca ayudarte a ti Raven tenemos la obligación de darte toda nuestra ayuda para que vuelvas a sentirte feliz y cómoda con las personas que amas y para brindarte todo lo necesario para una vida de radiante gozo - expreso Starfire con su dulce y tierna voz que empalagaría al mismo cupido.

- ehh... si, lo que ella dijo - reitero el chico bestia en un vano intento de decir algo útil

- vamos Rae, solo dinos cual es tu problema - le dijo Cyborg poniendo su metálica mano en su hombro

- yo - confeso ella y con una energía negra desapareció dejando a sus amigos tristes e inquietos por tal respuesta vacía y sin ningún rastro de humanidad o alegría.

Toda la tarde estuvieron serios y pensantes, planeando ideas para hacer que su amiga hablara o abriera sus emociones, pero cada proyecto que pasaba por la cabeza de alguno de ellos tendría el mismo destino, la misma respuesta fría e hiriente cuyas únicas dos palabras prohibían las sensación de alegría en la persona que se le acercara, no obstante esas serian las dos palabra que una chica como Raven diría DÉJENME SOLA

Ya en la noche, a las 12:39 para ser exactos había una persona preparándose para ir a un viejo almacén abandonado cercano a un muelle, una persona cuyo destino cambiaria, una persona que vería el campo de batalla desde el punto de vista enemigo, una persona que necesita la ayuda de la oscuridad para acabar con una oscuridad aun más grande que habita en su interior y que no la ha dejado de atormentar desde temprana edad, una oscuridad que la a obligado a despreciar a las únicas personas que le han dado su confianza, su protección y lo aun mas importante su incondicional amistad

Raven salio de la torre procurando que nadie la viera y al haberlo hecho se dirigió ala costa hacia el lugar donde ya la estaban esperando.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue un hombre que le daba la espalda, estaba quieto aguardando el momento exacto para empezar a hablar, ya que estuvieron a dos metros de distancia la voz suave y perversa del caballero retumbo en la cabeza de Raven.

- creí que no ibas venir - le dijo con delicadeza

- ¿y perderme la oportunidad de verte cara a cara? - le alego Raven con fiereza

- muy bien Raven, quiero saber que es lo que en verdad pasa por tu mente -

- será muy complicado para ti entender todos mis pensamientos -

- pues tendré que intentarlo, todos tus poderes se relacionan a ellos así que si realmente quieres que sea tu guía, tu mentor, tendré que saber todo lo relacionado con lo que pase por tu cabeza.......¿por qué me buscaste? -

- ya te lo dije, quiero ser tu aprendiz -

- y eso seria porque.....-

- por que la maldad esta en mi sangre, ya no puedo seguir rehusándola, si lo sigo haciendo estoy segura de que me volveré loca -

- ¿y que te hace pensar que yo te puedo ayudar?, ¿Que te hace imaginar que yo te concederé una mejor vida? -

- vale la pena intentar -

- ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te diga?, ¿Lo que te ordene?, ¿Cada palabra que salga de mi boca la obedecerás?, ¿Estas conciente que tú me ayudaras a eliminar a las autoridades y de que tú tendrás mucho que ver con la perdición de esta y otras ciudades?, ¿Sabes que si no me agradas tú o tu cooperación te dejare en la calle y vivirás sola sin el apoyo mío o de tus amigos los titanes? - le cuestionó Slade y Raven a todo le respondió que si con un movimiento de la cabeza - y ahora la pregunta que más importancia tiene en esta visita...¿traicionarías a aquellas personas que te extendieron la mano en señal de compañerismo, sinceridad y de amistad? - Raven se quedo inmóvil, ella sabia que esta pregunta la tendría que responder tarde o temprano y también sabia que la contestación era que si, pero algo, algo en su cuerpo la hacia dudar, le hacía pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era un acto egoísta y representativo de un cobarde, de hecho lo era, pero lo hacia por que ya no le quedaba otra salida, ya no tenia otra opción, ya era muy tarde para echarse para atrás.

- contéstame Raven - la presiono Slade, ella dio un largo y profundo respiro y contesto

- si, si estoy dispuesta a traicionar a los jóvenes titanes -

- perfecto, entonces ya podemos empezar, todavía te falta mucho camino que recorrer pero para eso yo te voy a ayudar...aprendiz - le dijo Slade y cerro el trato poniendo sus manos alrededor del rostro de la chica, la miro indiferente y a la vez con un aire muy paternal y de cuidado - tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de ti - la muchacha solo lo observo y comprendió que esta era la vida que desde hacia mucho tiempo debió de haber tenido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Uff!, por fin termine, hay me dicen si les gusto, recuerden solo tienen que apretar el pequeño botoncito GO> para mandarme una opinión, ehh....ah si, próximo capitulo 20 de enero del 2005 (por supuesto que si no me muero y la pagina sigue vigente) ...CIAO


	4. CAPITULO IV

aunque odie admitirlo, los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen

-----------------------------------------------------------

Después de un largo y riguroso entrenamiento que duró toda la noche hasta las seis de la mañana, Slade se encontraba charlando con su nueva estudiante.

- bien hecho mi querida alumna, estoy impresionado de lo que avanzaste en tan poco tiempo, nunca creí que tuvieras esa clase de poder, sí que tienes ansias de mejorar tus capacidades, y pensar que yo creía que eras la más débil de los titanes, siempre quise tener alguien como tu siguiendo mis pasos. Ahora vuelve a la torre, no les digas nada acerca de esta noche, la verdad se revelara en poco tiempo y yo quiero estar ahí para ver la expresión en sus rostros cuando la sepan, tus antiguos amigos ni se imaginan lo que has hecho, tengo que admitir que estoy emocionado, ni siquiera yo me hubiera imaginado que algún día estaría trabajando con tigo, me arrepiento de nunca haberte puesto en mis posibles aprendices -

- gracias.....supongo - contesto ella, y como buena chica obedeció a su mentor dirigiéndose a la torre y evitar levantar sospechas.

- Slade no es tan malo, si lo llegas a conocer incluso puede ser un buen compañero - pensó Raven al llegar a la torre, abrió la puerta esperando que todavía siguieran dormidos y que no notaran su ausencia pero al entrar sucedió algo totalmente inesperado

- ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! - gritaron cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación

- ¿que esta sucediendo? - dijo ella al ver a Róbin, Starfire, chico bestia y Cyborg acercándosele con obsequios y un gran abrazo asfixiante de Starfire - en serio, ¿qué están haciendo? -

- bueno, pues no se nos ocurrió ninguna otra idea para hacerte sentir mejor - dijo Róbin finalizando el terrible abrazo de Starfire

- y pues como no te gustan las fiestas, solo te trajimos presentes que esperamos te gusten amiga. - termino la tamaraniana acercándole un libro negro con un moño plateado que la chica gótica recibió con desconcierto, después Cyborg y chico bestia se aproximaron con una colección completa de poemas y pensamientos de muerte y tragedia, y por ultimo Róbin le regalo una daga negra con una pequeña joya roja en el centro.

- genial, ¡hace diez minutos estuve entrenando con él más terrible de sus rivales y ahora esto!, esto debe ser solo un mal sueño, por favor - pensó Raven sin haber quitando la admiración de su rostro

- Raven? - pregunto Cyborg pasando su mano enfrente de la todavía asombrada cara de Raven y moviéndola para que la desleal amiga reaccionara.

- ehh...este....yo...vaya es toda una sorpresa....yo nunca lo hubiera esperado...- titubeó la chica - pero yo no puedo acepta....-

- tienes que, Raven por favor acéptalos - la calló Róbin

Raven se sentía tan estúpida en ese momento, ¿quien no se sentiría así al haber traicionado a 4 grandes amigos que ahora le estaban dando objetos para hacerla sentir mejor?

- esto debe ser una broma, solo es una pesadilla, esto no debe estar pasando, ¿cómo se me pudo haber ocurrido la tonta idea de ir con Slade....- pensaba Raven -...ehh... Mis poderes - dijo otra voz en su mente - además ya no los soportas mas, ahora perteneces al lado del mal Raven, tengo que aceptarlo -

- gracias - expreso por ultimo y para su suerte la alarma sonó

- es Slade, esta causando daños a la cuidad, titanes, ya saben que hacer -

- Oh no, vaya lío en que me e metido - susurro Raven para sí misma y salio con los demás para "atrapar" a Slade.

- ríndete Slade, ya sabes que no puedes ganar! - grito Róbin

- en serio?, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso - contesto el hombre enemigo, sus robots cómplices no tardaron en salir y los 4 verdaderos titanes se pusieron a atacar

Más tarde, después de golpes, saltos, patadas, rayos verdes, animales, rayos azules, y muchas armas rojas aventadas ....

- Raven, que estas haciendo?!, Contemplando el panorama?!, Nos vendría bien un poco de tu colaboración...- grito Cyborg mientras disparaba su cañón hacia un montón de autómatas. Él y los demás se las estaban arreglando para que la situación no fuera tan grave, poco a poco los ninjas fueron acabados hasta que solo faltaba Slade

- bien Slade, ya estamos solo tu y nosotros, que vas a hacer? - indago Róbin, todos rodeaban al villano sin embargo a el no parecía importarle en absoluto

- Raven, por que no me atacas tu primero? - pregunto Slade a la chica gótica que solo se encontraba observando la pelea -te reto joven titán, a que seas tú la que me dé el primer golpe -

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la traidora, en la sombra de su capucha se percibía una mirada que los titanes no habían visto antes

- Raven? - mencionó Starfire con duda.

- lo lamento chicos - dijo ella y con un movimiento de mano hizo que la chica alien volara hasta el otro lado del lugar y se golpeara con la pared muy bruscamente

- Raven, que pasa contigo?! - demandó el chico bestia en saber.

- Sí Raven, que pasa contigo?, Por que atacas a una de tus amigas? - sarcásticamente pregunto Slade aproximándose a ella

-------------------------------------------------------

Oh dios no, ya no se me ocurre nada, pequeño bloqueo de escritor, ahí se ven, CIAO


	5. capitulo V

Tienen que saber que fue muy difícil salir de mi pequeño bloqueo que duró una semana, pero lo superé viendo cada maldito capitulo de los jóvenes titanes una y otra vez, en cierto aspecto fue un trauma en mi vida pero en otro lado pues fue divertido ya que es una de mis obsesiones, de hecho los e estado viendo en inglés....¿sabían que la voz de Raven es de la misma persona que hace la voz de burbuja (chicas súper poderosas)?, pero que más da.

Supongo que no quieren seguir leyendo esto así que...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- ¿qué te pasa Raven, acaso no recuerdas que eres parte de los jóvenes titanes? - pregunto salde, Raven no respondió, solo agarro su comunicador y la aventó en medio de los 4 consternados jóvenes - renuncio - dijo en un susurro

- ¿que estas diciendo Raven? - preguntó el líder del equipo

- ¿que no has escuchado?, la chica renuncia por que trabaja para mí - reitero Slade acercándose a la gótica.

- eso no puede ser cierto - negó Starfire mirando a Raven esperando que de su boca saliera una frase que negara la oración de Slade

- Starfire, es cierto - aclaro Raven eliminando las esperanzas de su excompañera

- ¿que le dijiste?, ¿Cómo la has chantajeado para que se uniera a ti? - grito Róbin apuntando a Slade, el solo rió y paso su mano por detrás de la capa de su alumna logrando que los titanes se enojaran a un mas tanto con él como con Raven por no hacer nada para que el villano se alejara de ella.

- Robin, yo ni si quiera había pensado en ella como mi discípula, ella acudió a mí, ella fue la que me pidió que la aceptara como aprendiz, le hice una prueba la vez que robé el banco y acepte entrenarla al ver que si tenia potencial. -

- Raven, por favor dime como te ha extorsionado ese sujeto y averiguaremos como exterminar la razón - manifestó Róbin pero no le respondieron nada - Raven, ¡contéstame! - ordeno desesperado

- ¡Róbin, es la verdad, yo busque a salde para que me ayudara! - grito Raven dejando a todos inmóviles de la decepción y observándola como si no reconocieran a la persona que estaba hablando. Starfire se le acercó con timidez, la veía con tristeza y desde lejos se podía notar que quería llorar

- amiga, ¿cómo has podido hacer tal cosa? - le dijo cuando se le acercó lo suficiente

- Starfire, no me digas amiga, porque ni ahora ni nunca lo hemos sido -

- ¡¡¡aprendiz!!! - grito Slade

- si - contesto ella como si fuera un soldado

- ¿vas a estar hablando con ellos todo el tiempo, o te dignaras a atacar? -

- Raven, todavía estas a tiempo, no lo hagas, no lo obedezcas - rogó el chico bestia

- ya es demasiado tarde chico bestia -

- nunca lo es - desacordó Starfire

- solo quiero que sepan que mi existencia nunca fue sencilla, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado que se siente no sentir?, solo piénsenlo -

- Raven... - dijeron todos antes de ser callados por la ahora villana

- ahora Raven!!! - ordenó Slade

- gracias por los regalos - dijo ella por ultimo, se elevo levantando las manos, dio una vueltas en el aire y recitó su hechizo favorito - azarath, mitrion, zhinthos - grito ella y al instante un montos de sombras con forma de cuervos de diferentes tamaños aparecieron en el lugar dispuestos a atacar sin misericordia a cada uno de los integrantes del bien.

- titanes....- ordeno Róbin pero se detuvo un momento a examinar la situacion -......retirada - el y los demás desaparecieron dentro de una nube de polvo y se fueron a la torre titán decepcionados, tristes pero no se rendirían y ayudarían a su amiga en lo que fuera, eso si todavía ella los consideraba amigos.

---

- bien hecho Raven, los dejaste asustados y se retiraron de la batalla - dijo esa vos fría y malévola

- ¿y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer? - pregunto ella sintiendo en el fondo que se estaba defraudando así misma.

- todavía no podemos atacarlos en su torre, te falta entrenar aun más, todavía necesitas mas fuerza para enfrentarlos en su territorio, tenemos una gran ventaja por que tu conoces esa torre casi tan bien como a la palma de tu mano pero esperemos un tiempo y los atacaremos cuando tengamos el elemento sorpresa, tu nueva habitación te espera -

- ¿mi propia habitación?, Que considerado - le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- a partir de hoy el futuro de los jóvenes titanes y de toda la ciudad será solo destrucción -

- y oscuridad - termino Raven sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que el lado del mal en realidad le estaba empezando a gustar aun cuando sus antiguos amigos estuvieran en peligro, esta seria una experiencia una tanto emocionante.

---

- tenemos que ayudarla, Raven simplemente esta confundida - dijo Starfire

- Raven no es de las personas que se confunden - alego Róbin

- ella siempre sabe lo que hace, bueno o malo Raven no es una chica que se deja llevar fácilmente - confirmo Cyborg

- ella tienes razón, no sabemos que se siente no poder sentir, ningún sentimiento, ninguna emociona, debes ser muy difícil - dijo el chico bestia

- lo es, yo tuve sus poderes en una ocasión y honestamente no me gustaría tenerlos -dijo Starfire y todos se callaron, pensando, que raro que esa chica nos importe después de que nunca a sido precisamente la mas linda del equipo

- la sacaremos de eso, y también la ayudaremos, no se como pero algo podemos hacer - finalizó Róbin y.....

Continuara.

---------------------------------------------

Wow, no fue mucho pero algo es algo, creo que despues de todo valio la pena este cap.


	6. primera semana

Hola nuevamente, quiero agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia, es un honor poderles dar un momento de entretenimiento, no creo que haya parejas en la historia sin embargo estoy trabajando en un fic romántico (que conste que yo no quería hacerlo, pero alguien me dio un buen consejo, "siempre intenta todo en la escritura") en fin, espero que cuando la saque la lean y opinen al respecto. Bueno pues CAPITULO VI.

-

DIA 1, TRABAJANDO CON UN VILLANO.

- bueno, trabajar con Slade no va a ser tan malo - pensó Raven, el día siguiente, despertando en la nueva habitación que él le había preparado, no era tan diferente a la que tenia en la torre de los titanes, oscura, fría, pintada de un color azul oscuro casi negro, unos muebles sesillos con un estilo gótico medieval y con varios libros acerca de la guerra y violencia en el mundo.

La chica se levanto y vio un uniforme diferente a un lado de su cama - supongo que quiere que me ponga esto - susurro levantando el atuendo, un pantalón negro con un top gris con una insignia con la letra S en el medio de color naranja, guantes negros y un cinturón del mismo color que el distintivo, ella lo vio con asco y salio de su cuarto para ver a Slade.

- acepto el pantalón, pero lo demás se va a la basura - dijo ella al llegar con su compañero de equipo, salio vistiendo lo mismo de siempre lo único diferente sería que traía el pantalón puesto

- tienes que ponértelo alumna -

¿y perder por completo mi antiguo uniforme titán, prefiero que me vean como la antigua y ahora malvada Raven, todo en uno-

- como quieras, siempre y cuando tengas esto - saco un emblema plateado con la letra S, mucho mejor y más impresionante que el de el top - y estés trabajando para mí, lo que lleves puesto no es de importancia -

- gracias - dijo ella agarrando el escudo y poniéndolo en su capa en ves de el broche que siempre llevaba, aquel broche que parpadeaba cuando los titanes tenían problemas. TT

- ahora, el entrenamiento, no voy a consentirte como tú otro equipo lo hacia, yo voy a hacerte sufrir con tal de que té mejores y no tendré piedad de ti¿entendido-

¿y que te hace pensar que yo tendré piedad de ti- le respondió ella

- tienes agallas pequeña, ahora vete a ejercitar y te veré en dos horas -

Raven acató la orden y salio del cuarto a entrenar un poco, correr, golpear una bolsa de arena, correr denuevo, todas esas cosas que Róbin estaría haciendo, todo el programa se lo había dejado Slade y ella lo siguió al pie de la letra.

Después de esas dos horas, como le habían informado, su líder entro en el cuarto para checarla, un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo siguió dejando a cierta chica derrotada en el piso con el pie de Slade en él estomago, unas cuantas horas de meditación en la que para sorpresa de Raven el tipo con el que ahora trabaja la acompañó, luego un descanso para comer para después seguir con mas ejercicios mentales en los que Raven tenia que levitar tres costales de arena mientras le decían cosas que la pudieran hacer enojar, si se salía de control y tomaba las cosas muy en serio la bolsa explotaba y como castigo un merecido choque eléctrico, otro combate ahora con los autómatas de Slade, por ultimo otra hora de meditación y lista para ir a dormir.

- genial, no mentía con lo de hacerme sufrir - pensó ella acostándose en su cama sin poder mover un solo músculo, al estar en completo silencio casi dormida, una pelea mental entre su yo bueno y su yo malo comenzó-

...¿estoy segura que así quiero seguir?...

... ya es demasiado tarde para echarme para atrás...

...¿pero realmente quiero estar de parte del lado oscuro?...

...lo estoy disfrutando¿a quien quiero engañar?...

...pero sigo pensando en Róbin, Cyborg, chico bestia, Starfire...

...pero Slade no es un mal sujeto...

...si claro, por eso me hizo hacer mas ejercicio del que había hecho en toda mi existencia...

...eso lo necesitaba, después de un tiempo quizá pueda controlar mis poderes a la perfección...

...pero el precio será destruir lo poco que construí al lado del bien y todo eso...

...muy bien Raven¿lo que quieres es una vida aburrida y rutinaria pero honesta, o una con lo contrario?...

... no sé que es lo que quiero...

Su lado malo gano y siguió con el régimen de su primer día durante 5 días mas, según Slade era lo suficiente para empezar un ataque al centro de la cuidad

DIA 7, EL PRIMER ATAQUE JUNTOS TRABAJANDO COMO UN EQUIPO, PELEANDO LADO A LADO, ETC...

- demonios, estoy nerviosa - murmullo Raven pensando equivocadamente que nadie la oía

- no tienes por que estarlo mi querida aprendiz, has avanzado mucho, yo iré contigo, además te estoy ayudando para que tengas sentimiento, el nerviosismo no es uno de los que quiero que tengas. -

- vaya, Slade sé a estado portando muy bien conmigo no sé si sea por que quiere algo de mí que tenga que otorgarme tanta confianza o así es él y yo tenia una perspectiva muy diferente de el - pensó ella, salieron y el momento de la verdad llegó, atacarían un almacén del ejercito para apoderarse de un arma de destrucción masiva, solo ella y Slade, ningún androide robot iba con ellos, Slade le había dicho que solo los necesitaría para conquistas mas grandes.

En él estomago de la chica se sentían burbujas o algo parecido, nerviosismo, excitación, emoción muchos cosas combinadas, su conciencia de lo que era bueno le había quedado muy muy en el fondo de su mente.

-.-

Mientras en la torre de los titanes

¿alguna noticia de Raven- pregunto Róbin

- nada, no hay nada, desapreció junto con ese &" de Slade - le respondió Cyborg dejando el juego del nintendo

- supongo que si nos a abandonado - dijo el chico bestia

- por supuesto que no - le alego Starfire - nuestra amiga Raven jamás nos haría algo así¿qué tal si tiene un plan para acabar con Slade desde dentro, o algo así-

- no lo creo - dijo Róbin cuando respondió su comunicador que en el momento en que Starfire hablaba había sonado - ellos dos están robando el almacén del ejercito - suspiró- titanes al ataque, no podemos dejar que Slade tenga esa arma. -

- muy bien Slade, deja el arma y seremos piadosos contigo - grito Róbin al llegar

Slade se encontraba a pasos de la gran maquina destructiva, estaba solo y esperando que lo atacaran, Róbin lo hizo en seguida, con una patada voladora trato de derribar al enemigo mientras que los demás titanes iban a resguardar el arma, ninguno de los 4 logro su cometido, star, cb y cy fueron lanzados al aire por una energía negra, Róbin fue bloqueado por alguien que salio del suelo, lo tenían agarrado de la muñeca, con una fuerza muy grande.

- Raven, no debes ayudarlo a robar, por favor. - dijo el líder del grupo,

- pero si es mi lider, yo hago lo que el me ordene - dijo raven aventando al chico maravilla hacia atras, slade estaba peleando contra los otros cuatro y le estaba llendo de maravvilla

- no...debes...hacer...esto - decia robin esquivando los ataques de la mitad demonio

- esto es lo que yo quiero -

- arghhh - grito al sentir un golpe en la boca del estomago, el joven cayo en sus rodillas jadeando por la falta de aire - de donde diablos saco tanta fuerza- penso antes de ser pateado en la cara por la chica malvada

- robin - grito starfire volando para ponerse delante de el y defenderlo - raven, no quiero pelear contigo -

- sabes, siempre quize borrarte esa estupida sonrisa desde hace mucho tiempo - grito raven volando hacia la extraterrestre

- ah no, raven, lo siento - intervino cyborg envistiendola y haciendola caer y rodar en el piso

- no se que demonios esta pasando por tu cabeza pero esto ya tiene que terminar...ugh - un campo de energia negro alrededor del joven de metal, apretandolo sin consideracion asi como una serpiente atraparia a su presa

- raven¡ya- una cachetada proveniente de starfire quedo marcada en la cara de raven - tienes que parar, nos importas demasiado como para tener que mandarte a prision. -

-

Hay este no fue un cap muy interesante, pero necesario para la continuación.

pienso que fui repetitiva por favor si estoy en mal camino haganmelo saber CUALQUIER COSA MALA O BUENA SERA DE GRAN AYUDA PARA MI

prometo que el sig capitulo sera MUCHO, MUCHO mejor,

Una pregunta,

¿quieren que Raven quede cómo la maldita traidora que muera a un lado del mal, una chica arrepentida que muere a un lado del bien, alguien mala que no muera, o el final feliz de chica buena no muere, estoy indecisa pero las opiniones son bien recibidas.

CIAO, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, y pues ya saben reviews


	7. capitulo XVII

Primero una disculpa por el gran, enorme, y extremo retraso pero he tenido tanta tarea que ya no recuerdo la ultima vez que tuve vida social, ni siquiera e visto varios de los episodios de los jóvenes titanes. Bueno sin mas preámbulo él capitulo de mi FIC

Al instante Cyborg quedó liberado, Starfire tenia la mano todavía estirada mientras que Raven estaba semi agachada, con el cabello cubriendo su cara logró evitar que vieran la expresión de sorpresa-humillación-enojo-coraje que tenia, poco a poco se fue enderezando hasta quedar nuevamente de frente con la pelirroja, ni una palabra pudo salir por la rabia que en ese instante invadía a Raven, estaba tan insultada que su sentido común ya estaba nublado al comenzar a atacar, no pensó ninguno de los movimientos que hacia, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna de las ordenes que Raven le daba, solo tenia un objetivo, matar.

Al ver tal reacción Róbin ya no quiso dar otra oportunidad, comprendió que no la harían entrar en razón, ordenó que la atraparan a cualquier precio pero que no la lastimaran mucho. Dicho esto el líder corrió hasta donde estaba, saco varios boomerangs y fue el primero en entrar en combate, Cyborg activo su cañón sónico, chico bestia lo agarro de hombros al haberse transformado en un terodáctilo, Starfire estaba cargando sus starballs y los tres cubría al chico maravilla mientras empezaba otra pelea.

tengo que admitirlo estas mejorando - dijo cuando uno de sus golpes había sido detenido, Raven se quedo callada y lo proyectó tres metros hacia atrás, un rayo azul proveniente del lado derecho la alcanzo derribándola, por unos segundos estuvo fuera de combate y estos utilizados por Starfire para agarrarla y aventarla hacia el otro lado, al haber golpeado con rudeza el piso Raven procuro no ser tocada por otro ataque de Cyborg, rodó hacia la izquierda hasta quedar protegida por unos escombros, al haberse restaurado salto la montaña de restos inservibles que la había protegido y corrió hasta donde Starfire, cuando esta estaba preparada para defenderse e incluso a atacar, nuestra amiga gótica se sumergió en el suelo para salir atrás de la joven tamaraniana y agarrarla como rehén sujetándola con firmeza por el cuello con una mano al mismo tiempo que apuntaba a su cabeza con la otra

acérquense y la elimino aquí mismo en este momento - grito a los chicos que de inmediato bajaron la guardia y se alejaron lentamente para no poner en riesgo la vida de su amiga

creo que esto va en serio, Raven no se detendrá - afirmo Cyborg cuando volvía a su brazo a la normalidad

Rae tranquilízate, piensa lo que estas haciendo - dijo Róbin

esa no eres tu Raven, deja a Starfire - pidió el chico bestia

bravo, bravo mi fiel aprendiz - murmuró Slade desde donde se había ocultado saliendo paulatinamente con el arma en manos - por fin alguien que me a demostrado un buen desempeño en tan poco tiempo, esto es lo que tu has perdido Róbin, la emoción de la maldad, la excitación de tener inmóviles a los héroes, que las personas te teman...-

prefiero quedarme como estoy, y tu Raven simplemente esperaba mas de ti¡deja libre a Starfire o no responderé las consecuencias! -

nos vamos Raven - grito Slade - solo elimínala

Un momento de tenso silencio se formo en el lugar, ninguna de las seis personas que había ahí se movieron, Starfire trataba de liberarse pero era imposible, la fuerza de Raven era mayor a la que antes hubiera sentido, Róbin estaba preparado para lo que fuera, no quería lastimar a Raven pero si ella le hiciera algo a Starfire no sabia que reacción iba a tener. Mientras en la mente de Raven dos frases la invadía, "lo hago" o "no lo hago"

Slade tenia el arma así que lo hiciera o no lo hiciera él salía victorioso, a el realmente no le importaba.

Raven levanto la mano con que apuntaba a Starfire formando a su alrededor una maligna garra, paulatinamente la acerco al cuello de su rehén, su respiración se volvió pesada, segundos que parecían una eternidad pasaron, tocando levemente el cuello de Starfire pudo hacerle una pequeña cortada que soltó una gota de sangre, esto hizo que las tinieblas se apoderaran mas de la ya trastornada mente de la gótica, el corto sollozo de Starfire le produjo gusto, tenia que hacerlo, tenia que matarla, era su destino...

lo va hacer - pensaron los titanes,

Raven empezó a recordar todos los momentos que había pasado con Starfire, - lo único que ella quiere era ayudar ¿y yo voy a matarla, no debo hacerlo, si lo voy a hacer, esta es la movida decisiva, aquí se aclara mi futuro-

Otra pequeña cortadura se produjo en la garganta de la chica... - es todo aquí me debuto como villana es todo - pensó por ultimo hasta que...

no, no lo haré - dijo Raven soltando a Starfire quien cayo al suelo rápidamente, Róbin la ayudo, Cyborg y chico bestia respiraron aliviados viendo como Slade se aproximaba desilusionado.

¿que paso? - preguntó

no... Puedo. hacerlo - respondió ella entrecortadamente - no puedo destruirla así, lo lamento Slade - trato de correr hacia otro lado, donde no viera mas a Slade o a los titanes

no puedes irte así Raven - le mandó Slade agarrandola del hombro con brusquedad

¡no me toques! - grito ella golpeando a su más reciente líder

ilusa - grito el villano agarrándola del cuello, levantándola del suelo, sin dejarla respirar.- ?realmente crees que puedes venir conmigo, pedirme ayuda y después irte así como así! -

mátame, no hay problema, es lo que tenia planeado hacer después de irme de aquí -

Slade apretó mas fuerte y Raven no oponía resistencia, sin importarle nada, ya no le quedaba nada por que oponerse

será como tu quieras - el hombre apretó mas el cuello de la chica, las paredes empezaron a quebrarse a causa de sus poderes por la falta de respiración - te daré una ultima oportunidad, aprovéchala y pídeme una disculpa como la linda chica que eres -

no te pediré una disculpa Slade, pero sé a quien si dársela - dijo Raven volteando como pudo hacia donde estaban los demás chicos - lo lamento, nunca quise que esto pasara, pero...- Slade había apretado con todas sus ganas esta vez

¡Raven! - grito Róbin, corrió rápidamente dejando a Starfire en manos de su gran amigo dispuesto a emboscar a Slade, al haberlo hecho Raven callo al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar su falta de aire, Slade dio una vuelta todavía en el suelo y oprimiendo algo que traía en la mano un rayo rojo empezó a tomar energía, rápidamente el rayo se hacia mas fuerte, el arma que Slade había robado ya estaba siendo usada y tenia el nombre de Róbin escrito en ella, fue tan rápido el ataque que no hubo tiempo de pensar las acciones, en solo medio segundo el rayo hubiera tocado el estomago del chico maravilla, Róbin había cerrado los ojos por el momentáneo susto poniendo sus manos enfrente de su cara esperando que el golpe viniera, pero nunca llego, abrió un ojo lentamente para ver por que el rayo se había desviado o bloqueado cuando sintió que algo caía en sus brazos llenándolos de un tibio liquido rojo

¡Raven! - gritaron cuatro jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras que cierto maleante huía cobardemente hacia el otro lado satisfecho por su robo.

prometo que el sig capitulo vendra en seguida asi sea lo ultimo que haga. CON CIAO, SE DESPIDE **_DEI_**


	8. capitulo final

MUY BIEN ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, ES BASTANTE LARGO, TIENE COMO 2800 PALABRAS ASÍ QUE TOMENSE SU TIEMPO

Raven cayó sobre sus rodillas, el rayo que habia ayudado a robar era ahora el creador de un sufrimiento en el cuerpo de la joven, no solo la habia tocado sino que la habia traspasado completamente, Robin corrió en su auxilio para agarrarla antes de que se desplomara en el suelo, la sangre llenaba las manos de ambos adolescentes pero la chica aun conciente trató de que los demás no la vieran vulnerable

"estoy bien" dijo antes de que un grito de dolor invadiera su boca

"si claro, y yo como tofu todos los días con el chico bestia" dijo Cyborg con sarcasmo cuando el, chico bestia y Starfire se aproximaban con angustia

"tenemos que llevarte a la torre" indicó Robin tratando de hacer que Raven no cayera en el piso

"pensé que un ladrón no podía entrar a la torre"

"Raven no seas ridícula" regañó el líder del equipo "necesitas ayuda con urgencia"

"Ayudé a Slade a robarse un arma¿crees que merezco tu ayuda, yo pienso que no" respondió Raven con un amargo acento

"ya pediste disculpas, y eso es suficiente, al menos para mí" le hizo saber el chico bestia colocando cariñosamente su mano sobre su hombro

"también para mí" concordó Starfire sonriendo una vez mas como acostumbraba, Cyborg también le sonrió amistosamente y Robin fue el siguiente en hablar

"perfecto, entonces, es oficial, el pasado ya no importa, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"

Raven trato de sonreír una vez para sus amigos pero el dolor ya era demasiado, sus poderes no servían para curar una herida tan profunda y su vista comenzaba a nublarse

"tenemos que llevarla a la torre, y rápido" fue la ultima orden que Robin dio, y la ultima que Raven escuchó por que segundos mas tarde después de que dijera gracias a sus amigos ya estaba inconciente en los brazos del joven maravilla

Al día siguiente, después de que atendieran a Raven como era debido, todos excepto ella estaban en la sala discutiendo sobre diferentes temas, uno entre ellos era como siempre Slade

"entonces¿que vamos a hacer con el arma que robó?" pregunto el chico bestia

"lo mismo que hacemos siempre, combatirlo hasta derrotarlo, de lo contrario mataría a decenas de personas, y eso, simplemente no lo podemos permitir"contestó Robin

"Y Raven¿cómo sigue?" cuestionó Starfire

"Sigue dormida pero se recuperará" le respondió Cyborg

"¿Qué hay de ella¿Volverá a ser titán?" preguntó la pelirroja, ante esa pregunta los hombre se pusieron tensos, después de todo en tan solo una semana habían pasado muchas cosas con ella que cambiaron por completo la manera en que pensaban los demás acerca de su forma de ser, ya no la veía como la persona que demostrada carácter y poder mental, ahora era algo mas así como si la amistad se hubiera terminado de cierta manera

"Después de todo, té salvo la vida ¿no?" comentó el chico bestia mirando a Robin que paseaba de un lado a otro

"quiz� pienso que tenemos que esperar hasta que despierte para discutir este tema" finalizó Robin, y sin mas que decir, continuaron preparándose para un posible ataque de su adversario

Durante todo el día no habia ocurrido nada interesante, ni Slade ni Raven mostraban actividad alguna, no fue hasta la media noche, cuando todos comenzaban a irse a la cama cuando la alarma sonó, la torre se encendió de rojo y el monitor se prendió para revelar la imagen de un mostró de piedra amenazando la ciudad.

"es cinderblock, al parecer Slade quiere sacarnos de la torre, lo más probable es que sea una trampa"informó Robin cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en la habitación

"¡Maldición¿ya vieron el juguete que trae en el brazo?" dijo Cyborg señalando una replica maximizada del artefacto robado el día anterior

"es mucho más grande que la de ayer" indicó Starfire señalando algo obvio

"parece que Slade estuvo ocupado este tiempo, si que tenia ganas de destruir el centro, tardarse un día en hacer esa cosa es digno de admirarse" expuso Cyborg, los demás lo miraron indirectamente diciendo que se callara

"ya saben que hacer titanes"

"Espera Robin¿qué hay de Raven?" pregunto el pequeño verde señalando el camino a la enfermería

"Oh oh, Oh no" dijo Cyborg checando algo en su brazo izquierdo

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los demás al mismo tiempo

"no creo que tengamos que decidir que hará Raven en este momento, por que ella no esta en la enfermería, o en cualquier otro lado de la torre"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso Cyborg?" pregunto Robin comenzando a desesperarse

"¿Que quiero decir, Que Raven esta cantando en el techo de seguro" gritó Cyborg con sarcasmo "quiero decir que Raven no esta en la torre¡Quieres que te lo deletree!"

"¡Demonios, Nos encargaremos de ella después de acabar con cinderblock¡TITANES ATAQUEN!" ordenó Robin y como es el líder del equipo a todos los demás no les queda mas que obedecerlo, así que, Starfire y chico bestia se fueron con Cyborg en su auto mientras que él subía en su motocicleta

Después del viaje, los cuatro titanes enfrentan a cinderblock y a su juguete nuevo (a su peligroso juguete nuevo)

"muy bien cinderblock, mas vale que tengas ganas de regresar a prisión por que ahí es donde pasaras el resto de tu vida, te lo aseguro" gritó Robin al llegar

"brrrr...grrrr...trrrgrrrjjss" dijo cinderblock al verlos, y empezaron la usual pelea de los malos y los buenos. Starfire le daba con toda su fuerza, al igual que Robin, chico bestia y Cyborg hacían un dueto para emboscar al gran gigante de piedra, posteriormente, cinderblock se estaba cubriendo de los rayos sónicos de Cyborg sin descuidar las constantes starbolls de Starfire, el chico bestia transformado en un rinoceronte pudo tumbarlo causando un gran hoyo en la calle y mucho polvo alrededor, cuando el joven se entretenía festejando su supuesto triunfo la energía de un rayo comenzaba formarse entre la nube de polvo

"¡Chico bestia ten cuidado!" gritó Robin, chico bestia volteo asustado pero no era a el a quien estaba apuntando, sino a unos edificios para que se derrumbaran, varias personas inocentes se encontraban ahí congelados del miedo que les provocaba cinderblock y si no lograban moverse a tiempo serian aplastados por el desplome de las edificaciones

"Muévanse!" gritó Robin, pero estaba muy retirado para que lo alcanzaran a escuchar, además ya era demasiado tarde para que pudieran hacer algo cinderblock ya habia presionado el gatillo que disparaba su enorme aparato

(N,A: me gustan mucho este tipo de escenas)

"AZARATH, METRION, XINTHOS" se oyó una voz familiar y la acostumbrada energía blanquinegra rodeo a todas las personas y a los pedazos de pared, cuando el derrumbe cesó el campo de energía que rodeaba a los ciudadanos se extinguió, solamente los restos de construcción seguían en el poder de la mitad demonio, con un esfuerzo psíquico hizo que cada resto de muro fuera a estrellarse contra cinderblock y el artefacto que Slade habia creado, por unos segundos se pensaba que ella ganaría pero por el polvo y la falta de visibilidad no notó que alguien la acompañaba

"Yo no soy el juego de nadie Raven" dijo ese alguien a la derecha de Raven quien todavía estaba distraída con el villano de roca este atacó con una preciosa y bien dada patada voladora justo en las costillas, el impulso fue suficiente para que la chica cayera al suelo y recordara que le dolía el abdomen por la herida de ayer. Cinderblock todavía no estaba acabado, si el ataque de Raven hubiera sido finalizado otra seria la historia pero como fue interrumpida por el sorpresivo ataque por la diestra, todavía quedaba maldad para rato, Robin y el resto se encargaron de que cinderblock no causara mas destrozos con su instrumento de desastre, ninguno de ellos habían notado que Slade estuviera ahí

"tu juego fue un total desperdicio de tiempo, venir a mí, pedirme ayuda y después de una semana ya no quieres hacer nada por que tu y tus cobardías aparecieron" hablaba Slade acercándose con prepotencia "eso Raven, no puede ser"

"cometí un error, a todos les pasa, ahora solo estoy de vuelta en el mejor camino" dijo Raven recuperándose del golpe

"no, no solo cometiste un error, cometiste muchos, y aquella persona que cometa muchos errores en tan poco tiempo solo se le puede otorgar un solo destino, la eliminación total, despídete remedo de gótica por que esta será la ultima noche de tu existencia"

Mientras con los demás titanes

"¿Que le dieron a este pedazo de concreto, es mas fuerte de lo que solía ser antes" dijo Cyborg regresando su brazo a la normalidad

"no se rindan, solo tenemos que cansarlo y después será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé" indicó Robin regresando a donde cinderblock estaba causando daños

"si tú lo dices" dijo incrédulo el chico bestia, se convirtió a sí mismo en un gorila y siguió la batalla, Cyborg se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación

"debe haber algún punto débil, algo que lo detenga" pensó y fijando ambas vistas, tanto la humana como la biónica inspeccionó a cinderblock con detenimiento

TTTTTT

"arghhhh..." se quejó Raven al ser aventada por Slade

"y pensar, que si hubieras seguido a mi lado ni tu padre hubiera podido vencerte, ahora mírate, no mereces la pena de vivir" dijo Slade con su peculiar acento malvado

"ya, termina con esto de una vez"

"¿Pero como, si apenas estamos comenzando, todavía no hemos llegado a la mejor parte, la parte en que me imploras el perdón"

"ya me humille ante ti una vez Slade al darte mi lealtad, no creí que fueras tan tonto como para pensar que lo haría de nuevo"

"te di la oportunidad" volteo al piso mostrando una falsa desilusión "que lastima" dijo al golpear con su mano izquierda, ella reunió suficientes fuerzas para bloquearlo y contraatacar con unos botes de basura que estaban cerca, Slade ni siquiera se inmutó al ver los depósitos venir solo los esquivo con gracia y talento y regreso a la ofensiva con una embestida rápida que la chica no pudo esquivar y nuevamente se vio tirada en el piso ahora con el pie de Slade en su abdomen

"¿Alguna ultima palabra?" preguntó Slade sacando una daga negra de su cinturón, una familiar para Raven, tenia una joya roja en el centro, era muy parecida a la que le habia dado...

"¡Dónde conseguiste eso!" demandó ella en saber

"¿Esto?" Preguntó inocentemente mostrando el cuchillo "lo encontré¿sabes que divertido será que mueras con algo que un titán te regalo?"

TTTTTTT

"listo" dijo Cyborg para sí mismo

"hey Cyborg¿te molesto si vienes a ayudar?" preguntó el chico bestia cuando regresaba momentáneamente a su forma humana

"para nada bestita, de hecho creo que ya sé por que cinderblock es mas fuerte de lo normal" dijo Cyborg apuntando al logotipo de Slade que cinderblock tenia en su pecho "esa cosa le esta dando energía extra, aun si lo cansamos eso le da mas y más fuerza, no importa todo lo que hagamos el jamás se rendirá"

"¿Quieres decir que hay que quitarle esa cosa para que deje de pelear?" repitió el chico bestia y Cyborg solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza

"genial, yo me encargo" dijo y se transformó en un águila para alcanzar la supuesta batería del monstruo

"Robin, Starfire, ayúdenme a distraer a piedrita, para que chico bestia pueda hacer su trabajo" propuso Cyborg y con eso, la hermosa tamaraniana y el ágil líder se separaron para atacar a cinderblock desde ángulos diferentes mientras tanto Cyborg se ocupaba que mantuviera la vista ocupada. Chico bestia estaba logrando su cometido, habia logrado acercársele lo suficiente para mejor transformarse en un mapache y trepar hasta llegar ala insignia con la letra S incrustada en el cuerpo de su enemigo, cuando estuvo encima de ella se convirtió en un simio jaló con la fuerza de un gorila y el aparato mecánico se separó de su dueño, chico bestia regreso a la forma de un águila y voló hasta el lado de Cyborg

"Eso es lo que necesitábamos" dijo el mitad robot formando su cañón y junto con uno de los tanto aparatos de Robin y la lluvia de rayos de Starfire lograron que cinderblock cayera derrotado.

"bien hecho equipo" felicito Robin mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción

"me pareció ver a nuestra amiga Raven hace unos momentos" dijo Starfire preocupándose nuevamente

"sepárense y búsquenla" ordenó Robin y nuevamente los demás solo lo obedecieron

TTTTTTTTTT

Slade empuño la daga con su mano derecha, se impulso levantando el brazo hacia atrás y con la velocidad que le permitía la gravedad y su propia capacidad intento perforar el cuerpo de Raven, ella no quiso mirar, su vida paso ante sus ojos en un segundo, todo lo que le habia ocurrido, lo bueno, lo malo, todo lo que habia pasado en este corto plazo de su vida, sus amigos, y desafortunadamente su familia también ocupo un espacio en su mente, esto era todo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que quería a los titanes, una lagrima cayó por su rostro.

"Quizá Slade tiene razón, quizá lo mejor sea terminar con mi vida de una vez, es lo mejor para todos" pensó y poco a poco sintió la punta del arma blanca en su cuerpo, su profundidad estaba creciendo ella prefirió no mostrar dolor ni siquiera quiso gritar, no quería darle a Slade esa satisfacción, lo ultimo que vio fue como Cyborg y Robin corrían hacia ellos, ella alcanzo a sonreírles, a darles al menos una expresión de amistad antes de que el hilo de su vida se cortara para siempre. Slade se enderezó para ver la cara de su Némesis, tanto Robin como Cyborg quedaron helados al ver el cuerpo inerte de Raven, acostada sin movilidad alguna, y todavía con esa ultima sonrisa que les habia otorgado

"Slade" murmuró Robin enojado, gritó del coraje y se lanzó a atacar a Slade sin compasión, matarlo era malo, pero prefería ir a prisión que dejar que esa basura no sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos, Cyborg les grito a los otros dos donde estaban y en tan solo fracción de segundos, los cuatro estaba peleando con Slade, una batalla exhaustiva, pero cada superhéroe habia agarrado extrema energía a causa del coraje y la tristeza, al ultimo todos se separaron, Robin al frente, Starfire a la izquierda, chico bestia a la derecha y Cyborg atrás de Slade, todos gritaron para comenzar, juntos dieron un ultimo ataque , uno como nunca en la historia se habia visto, uno que acabaría con Slade, uno que vengaría todo lo malo que este habia realizado, uno que acabaría con él más gran psicópata que esta ciudad habia tenido, uno que daría fin a todo lo malo de la ciudad por lo menos por un tiempo; una luz cegadora exploto en el medio de lo titanes, una combinación de los poderes, un increible fuego navegó por la ciudad, dandole una calides a cada habitante y al final Slade cayó rendido, agotado, debil y vencido por fin.

"supongo que esto terminó" dijo Cyborg cuando llevaban lo que quedaba de villano a la cárcel

"Slade esta en prisión, y la ciudad esta a salvo por un tiempo" comentó Robin con tristeza "ya podemos descansar un tiempo" trato de sonreír un poco para animar la situación

"entonces ella esta..."

"si Starfire, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla" la cayó Cyborg dolorosamente "nunca olvidare esa ultima sonrisa que nos otorgó" dijo viendo a Robin

"supongo que todo pasa por algo, si no hubiera sido por ella Slade todavía estaría suelto, planeando como matarnos" argumentó él y un silencio incomodo invadió a los jóvenes héroes

"entonces... " dijo chico bestia para que no siguiera ese silencio

"Continuamos con nuestras vidas" contestó Cyborg y los cuatro salieron hacia el cementerio donde honrarían a alguien querido, todos vestidos de negro con flores del mismo color y lagrimas surcando los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

FIN

BUENO, NO FUE LA HISTORIA GANADORA DEL PREMIO NOBEL PERO...ME GUSTO, Y MAS AUN POR QUE ERA EL PRIMER FIC, Y PUES HECHANDO A PERDER SE ENSEÑA ¿NO, EN FIN ESTOY EMOCIONADA POR ACABAR ESTA COSA, LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TODA UNA ETERNIDAD HACIENDO ESTO, AGRADESCO A MI EXTRAÑA OBSESION POR LOS PROGRAMAS DE T V Y AGRADESCO A TODOS USTEDES LECTORES POR LAS CRITICAS Y QUE HALLAN AGUANTADO LOS RAROS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL CUENTO Y LOS CONSTANTES CAMBIOS DE PERSONALIDAD (LO DIGO POR QUE LO VOLVI A LEER Y ME CONFUNDI MUCHO, CREO QUE ME FALTA PODER PONERLE COHERENCIA EN ALGUNAS COSAS, LO ADMITO CREO QUE NO SUPE DESARROLLARLO CON **EXELENCIA** O EXPLOTARLO ADECUADAMENTE, NO OBSTANTE CREO QUE LE DARE UN 8.8 ) , EN FIN, ADIOS, CIAO, HASTA LUEGO, ESCRIBIRE OTRAS COSAS MAS ADELANTE, SOLO DE Raven POR QUE ES LA UNICA TITAN QUE ME LLENA EL ALMA, BYE, ETC...

VIVA YO!


End file.
